De La Amistad Al Amor Ichiruki!
by Ichiruki589
Summary: UA... Este fic nos cuenta como una inocente amistad, se puede desarrollar y llegar a hacer un amor, tan fuerte, tan hermoso y perfecto, aun que antes de que esto pase, abran problemas y mal entendidos... Drama, Acción, Trastesas y por supuesto amor, de esta increible pareja... Ichiruki arriba, fic dedicado a ellos y posiblemente a otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Esta historia es un UA el cual se sitúa en la infancia de Ichigo y Rukia, en esta no existen hollows y ni shinigamis, ya que ellos solo son dos buenos amigos, que se conocen desde pequeños, pero esto cambia cuando el sentimiento crece y se convierte en amor…**_

**Aclaración**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al Troll de Tite Kubo ewe porque si me pertenecieran a mi, señores por favor, esto seria hentai de IchigoXRukia xDD Ahora si al fic..

_**Primer Cap….. Grupo De Idiotas… Niño Nuevo…**_

Una pequeña niña de no mas de 4 años, de cabello corto, este le llegaba a los hombros, de color negro y unos ojos grandes, de un color violeta y azul, realmente atractivos y llamativos, ella se encontraba columpiándose, abrazada a su conejo Chappy, el cual era un hermoso muñeco y le encantaba. Ella era hija de un matrimonio perfecto, del matrimonio Jushiro el cual se conformaba por Ukitake y Hisana, de allí venia la pequeña Rukia. Dejando eso Rukia se encontraba columpiándose, pero se aburrió y se bajo marchándose, realmente enojada, por no tener a quien pegarle, ni a quien molestar, de repente a sus oídos llego la voz Byakuya..

-Rukia…- Dijo el pelinegro, el cual la miraba con un brillo especial, este pequeño tenia 8 años y era un niño, realmente hermoso, con un rostro fino y friolento, pero hermoso, tenia el cabello largo, pero resaltaba sus rasgos, haciéndole ver masculino a tan corta edad.

-¿Qué? ¡Que Sucede!- grito la niña y a la vez pregunto, mirando al niño con los brazos cruzados y un leve puchero, con un fuerte sonrojo, pues aquella niña tenia un secreto, un sentimiento hacia aquel niño de personalidad estoica.

-Rukia no grites, no estoy sordo- dijo algo ofendido el pequeño, mirando a otro lado, con el ceño levemente fruncido y un sonrojo algo leve también, pues aquella niña también le atraía, porque era su amiga, desde que era una bebe el la cuidaba y lo seguía haciendo –Quieres venir a la base secreta… El tonto de Renji esta llorando, dice que era una genial niña, no se de donde saca eso, pero sígueme que me esta cansando y lo matare de un golpe- dice de manera seria y fría.

-¡Baka! Siempre haces llorar a Renji, tonto insensible- dice la niña abrazándose mas a Chappy y marchando, como soldadita hacia la base, de manera rápida, ya que no quería perderse de nuevo en los ojos de su amor secreto, paso por un pequeño acantilado que había cerca de la base, lo vio por un momento y negó corriendo, le tenia miedo a las alturas, un enorme terror, así que termino de llegar y vio a un Renji sonriente, dándole zapes al enanito del grupo Toshiro, ante esto dejo a Chappy acomodado y le dio una patada en la quijada a Renji.

-¡Oe! ¡Porque me haz pegado, que mierda te eh hecho! – Grito el pequeño molesto, levantándose, pero al darse cuenta de quien era sonrió feliz –Rukia eres tu- corrió hacia ella y le dio un leve zape, Renji se aprovechaba de ser mas alto que la pelinegra, el niño era de cabellos puntiagudos y de color rojo intenso, de unos 8 años también al igual que Toshiro, el tenia 8 años pero la estatura no lo confirmaba aun.

-No me hables abusivo feo- le saca la lengua de manera infantil y va a ayudar a su amigo, este asiente agradecido y se va a sentar por otro lado, luego con una gran sonrisa saluda a todos los demás –Buenas Grimmjow, Ishida y Sado ¡!- grito los hombres de manera amable y sonriente, le encantaba estar con todos ellos, eran el mejor grupo, hace ya mas de dos semanas que estaba con aquel "Grupo De Idiotas" que la creían una niña diferente y genial, Rukia realmente lo era, era especial, pues no se llevaba con ninguna chica tan solo con Tatsuki, que era también parte del grupo y ahora llegaba.

Tatsuki era una pequeña niña, mas alta que Rukia de unos 6 años, con cabello corto y negro, con una sonrisa reconfortante y divertida, esa era Tatsuki, las dos se saludaron con una mirada llena de picardía, alguna travesura se traían entre manos.

Grimmjow era un pequeño niño, mas bajo que Tatsuki unos 2 centímetros, pero si más alto que Rukia y Toshiro, era de cabellos celestes y mirada celeste, con una sonrisa traviesa, pues tenía planeado otra travesura, aparte de la de Rukia y Tatsuki. Ishida era un niño de lentes, de 7 años al igual que Grimmjow, pero este lucia mas tranquilo y por ultimo estaba Sado el si era mucho mas alto que todos, el tenia 9 años y su cabello era largo y su musculatura se empezaba ya ah notar, cosa que le envidiaban todos.

-¿Sado que demonios te inyectas eh? ¿Esteroides? ¿Ejercicio? ¡Por Dios dímelo!- gritaba histérico, el jovencito de cabellos rojos, el cual estaba enclenque, pues se notaba mas al pararse al lado de Sado y ahora tenia un aura azul, la cual demostraba su depresión, marchando a una esquinita.

-Renji deja esas preguntas…- dijo Sado de manera seria y luego todo silencio, todos se miraban las caras aburridos, donde estaba Byakuya el que siempre daba ideas para ir a caminar, aun que fuese callado, era el cerebro del grupo y ahora no estaba…

-Bakas… Tengo que presentarles a alguien, síganme ¡!- ordeno Tatsuki para luego salir corriendo, de allí con una sonrisa, notando que todos la seguían y esta paro en seco, todos miraron al lugar en donde ella miraba y wow un arbusto de color naranja… No esperen se movio –¡Oh vamos no seas nena Kurosaki!- grito riendo Tatsuki.

De repente salió aquel supuesto arbusto con el ceño fruncido, apretando los dientes y mirando de manera asesina a su nueva amiga –¡Oe no digas estupideces no soy una nena, soy todo un niño!- grito y todos quedaron sorprendidos, lo miraban y lo miraban.

-¿Oe que mierda te haz echado en el pelo?- pregunto alzando la ceja, el pelirrojo y ante esto, recibió un zape de todos, pues el no era el indicado para burlarse de los colores de pelo.

-Silencio tomate- dijo una Tatsuki de mirada asesina, soltó un suspiro –el es Ichigo y será nuestro nuevo amigo, es muy divertido, se mudo hoy y su papá lo fue a presentar conmigo, para que su anti social se volviera social, para eso estamos nosotros así que lo traje.

-¡Oe! Eso no me ayuda en nada baka- dijo el peli naranja con su ceño fruncido.

-Hey tu naranja podrida no le digas baka a Tatsuki- dijo molesta la pequeña Rukia, sobre saliendo –Oh haré que Chappy te golpe, hasta que te desangres- dijo la niña mostrando a su Chappy al cual lo hacia lucir diabólicamente inofensivo.

Se escucho la risa infantil de Ichigo, al cual le aprecio gracioso que aquella niña le abalara así, este se acerco, haciendo notar las diferencias de alturas –Enana tu y tu conejo, se pueden ir por el acantilado de por haya- dijo sacándole la lengua.

Rukia se ofendió tanto que le dio una patada muy fuerte, en la entrepierna –Maldita zanahoria, como te atreves- y así empezó un revuelo entre eso dos, sacándose la lengua, insultándose, diciéndose lo feos que eran y burlándose de sus estaturas mutuamente, esto era el inició de una agradable historia llena de alegrías, momentos tristes, de drama y mucha acción… Si la amistad entre esos dos.

Bueno hasta aquí les dejo el cap, espero es guste y me dicen si la sigo vale? ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Agradezco los comentarios, de todos en serio que me han inspirado, para continuar mi historia, espero les siga gustando, ahora si continuo con el fic..

_**Rukia no mueras…**_

Se escuchaba el silencio del lugar, pero si se prestaba atención se podían escuchar los lloriqueos de alguien y ahora nos acercamos a lo que era el obscuro y triste bosque, podíamos notar de quien provenían los lloriqueos, eran de Rukia la cual estaba realmente triste su rostro estaba mojado, tal vez por el montón de lagrimas que cayeron de sus ojos, se podía notar que nunca pararía de llorar y de repente se sintió otra respiración, en aquel lugar, unos ojos color café le miraban y estos inocentes ojos, se veían entristecidos, el corrió hacia ella y se arrodillo.

-R..Rukia no llores, mira lo que dije yo era…- se encontró con esos ojos llenos de pequeñas lagrimas, que aun no se lanzaban a las mejillas de la joven pelinegra, Ichigo se sorprendió y se acerco a limpiar algunas lagrimas suicidas, que se escapaban de esos ojos hermosos. Rukia lo empujo y se levanto a correr, con los puños apretados y tratando de escapar, Ichigo se sintió aun más culpable por aquella situación, si el la había provocado, por haber gritado a los cuatro vientos lo fea que le parecía Rukia.

_**Flash Back…**_

Ya había pasado un año completo, desde que conocieron a Ichigo, aquel peli naranjo amargado y poco social, pero ya era un gran amigo y todos los apreciaban muy a su manera, aun que otros no lo apreciaban tanto y se ponían en son de molestarlo y otros solo eran friós, como en el caso de Byakuya que ahora lo pensaba, su completo enemigo, el idiota mocoso de pelos de naranja, que le robo la completa atención de Rukia y eso aun que no lo aceptara, era su completo veneno, pues el y Renji notaron que estos dos, se habían hecho amigos y se apegaron demasiado, no solo ellos lo notaron, todo el grupo y medio mundo.

Este día Orihime andaba detrás del grupo, como ya se le venia haciendo habitual, desde que Ichigo estaba con ellos, la niña de cabellos naranjos, estaba hablando con Ichigo, tenia un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa, que demostraba su felicidad, mientras por otro lado iba Rukia caminando atrás de ellos, con el ceño fruncido y se notaba su molestia, sus enormes celos, que sentía; ah ella nunca le cayo bien Orihime y ahora menos, porque estaba con su Ichigo, bueno su perro, porque no era nada especial para ella, solo un sirviente… Pero realmente era otra cosa y algo muy importante, para ella y el hecho de verlo con otra niña le entristecía, la ojivioleta paro en seco y empuño las manos -¡Ya aléjate de Ichigo!- grito con fuerza llamando la atención de aquellos dos.

Orihime se sorprendió ante el grito, se pregunto que le sucedía a Rukia, porque le gritaba de esa manera tan ruda y agresiva –Ru-chan ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la niña preocupada, ante la mirada de odio que le tenia Rukia, esta se acerco y empujo a Orihime, la pequeña peli naranja callo al suelo con lagrimas, pues se había lastimado y mientras Rukia le sacaba la lengua, se aferraba a su pequeño conejo, ante esto Ichigo se acerco a Orihime y miro con el ceño mas fruncido a Rukia, aquella acción le molesto por completo.

-¡Que te pasa Rukia ¡- grito molesto, ayudando a Orihime, luego hubo un silencio incomodo y Rukia se puso mas celosa, para ese entonces hizo su aparición, el de cabellos rojos, este se cruzo de brazos al notar que Ichigo miraba feo a Rukia; Orihime aun lloriqueaba e Ichigo la abrazo, consolándola y ante esto Rukia se dio media vuelta y jalo a Renji de la mano, antes de terminarse de ir, paro en seco y grito…

-¡Te odio Kurosaki… Eres un completo estúpido ¡- grito y se termino de ir con Renji; El día paso y fueron a una pequeña reunión, en la base secreta, Rukia ya iba mas tranquila, pero al ver a Orihime nuevamente frunció el ceño y se molesto aun mas, todos quedaron en silenció y entonces Tatsuki, miro a Rukia y a Ichigo, los cuales se miraban con completo despreció, soltó un suspiro y se puso entre las miradas de estos, miro a Ichigo.

-Ichigo….. ¡A ti te gusta Rukia!- afrimo la pelinegro ante esto, todos se quedaron en silencio, de nuevo esa bendita incomodidad, Byakuya miro mal a Ichigo, si este confirmaba aquello, lo golperia sin pensarlo dos veces, luego Renji se arreglo sus cabellos y se acerco a Tatsuki a darle un tremendo zape.

-¡NO! ¡A mi nunca me gustaría una mocosa tan fea y mala, como lo es la bruja de Rukia!- grito con molestia Ichigo, ante esto todos volvieron al silencio, Byakuya se molesto ante los insultos y se acerco a Ichigo, agarrándolo del cuello, se pudo escuchar como alguien corrió hacia la salida y todos dejaron a Ichigo por un lado, viendo como Rukia salía de aquel lugar, corriendo con el corazón roto, odiando a todos y en especial a aquel que la llamo "fea" y grito a los cuatro vientos que era una bruja y que nunca gustaría de ella, si ese ser lo sentía odiar y eso que era una pequeña de no mas de 5 años, que ahora sentía rencor por el chico al cual mas quería y de paso pensaba en que la culpable era Orihime, ella y nadie mas.

Byakuya salió atrás de la niña al igual que Renji, el cual llevaba cara de preocupada e Ichigo se quedo allí parado, empuño las manos, pues comprendió el daño que provoco su mentira, ahora Rukia huía y quien sabe que pasaría, así que salió corriendo igual, con fuerzas, en busca de su amiga, de su mejor amiga…..

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Ichigo fue detrás de ella, el bosque estaba demasiado espeso y eso no le permitía seguirla, de repente empezó a llover, miro hacia el cielo y comprendió el porque, todo estaba gris y Rukia seguía corriendo, el niño seguía a la pequeña figura de la niña, pero de repente Rukia perdió el equilibrio no se dio cuenta que estaba en el acantilado y allí cayo, Ichigo miro aterrorizado aquello, Rukia, su Rukia cayo en picada a aquel acantilado, sintió terror y sus ojos cristalinos, de ellos ya brotaban lagrimas y estas, caían y caían y luego -¡RUKIA!- grito y corrió al acantilado bajando, con rapidez cayo rodando el también, se raspo todo y fue hacia aquel lago y se metió, tomándola en brazos, se veía toda ensangrentada y su pierna, tenia una grave herida.

Ichigo lloraba sin fin, gritaba su nombre, sus latidos se agitaba, era horrible a quien mas quería, la tenia en sus brazos sangrando y luego llego Byakuya este quedo en shock, se acerco y se abrazo a Rukia; no la pudo quitar de los brazos de Ichigo, este la tenia tan pegada a el, Byakuya lo miro con odio profundo y luego llego el padre de Rukia, el señor Ukitake este tomo a Rukia y Ichigo no la soltaba, hasta que este hizo fuerza y salió corriendo, Ichigo iba atrás al igual que Byakuya, todos se dieron cuenta de aquel terrible suceso…..

Las horas pasaban en aquel hospital, el silencio ese que provoco todo aquello, se encontraba a flor de piel Hisana lloraba de manera incontrolable, se sentía volverse loca, su pequeña princesa estaba siendo operada y luego Misaki abrazaba a su bebe, a su Ichigo, fuerza y este lloraba y lloraba sin control –mamá fue mi culpa, ¡fue mi culpa! Ahhh- lloraba con fuerza y luego salió el doctor, tenia un rostro lleno de seriedad.

-Ichigo- susurro el doctor, Ichigo salió de donde se encontraba y lo miro con sus ojos llorosos –acompáñame- Ichigo lo acompaño sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, antes tomo a Chappy, al llegar a la habitación vio a su Rukia recostada y con un pálido rostro, se notaba lo grave que estaba y el se acerco, le tomo la mano, la apretó, tomo a Chappy se lo dio, luego acarició el rostro y siguió llorando.

-Rukia no mueras…. Te lo ruego, te lo imploro- susurro arrodillándose al lado de la cama, se sentía tan culpable, sentía que la culpabilidad lo quemaba, la conciencia hacia añicos su corazón, lo desgarraba de manera intensa, provocando que este llorara arrepentido –Eres la mas bella y sin tu belleza y….y…yo no podre vivir- susurro y de repente, sintió como le correspondían el agarre de su mano, este se levanto y la miro, de repente…..

_**Bueno hasta aquí dejo el segundo cap, espero les guste mucho, disculpen la tardanza, pero bueno me eh esforzado lo mejor y aclaro dudas….**_

_**As Carabajal: etto la relación de Hisana y Byakuya no es la del anime, realmente ellos no son nada y siento decir, que no tendrá HisanaxByakuya, ya que este es un U.A y aquí pues Byakuya, esta enamorado de Rukia… ¡gomen!**_


End file.
